


Finding the Courage

by LightFoot



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, starting a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightFoot/pseuds/LightFoot
Summary: Ariel Isiah Kohen is the young male ensign who, unknowingly, has invaded Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway's dreams for more then two years now. She has finally gotten up the courage to go talk to him to find out the truth. Does he feel for her what she feels for him or is she imagining the hunger for her that she thinks she sees in his eyes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Resolutions.

~ Captain Janeways Quarters.

“Computer, initiate a site to site transport. One to the living room of Ensign Kohen's quarters.

~ Ensign Kohen's Quarters.

“Captain! I did not expect to see you here this late in the evening especially not in your night gown and robe. I say as I step out of my bathroom wearing just a towel.”

“Kathryn.”

“Okay, Kathryn.”

“I would like something from you and your under no obligation to give it to me but if you do it doesn't leave this room. Is that alright with you?”

“Of course. What would you like?”

“You could not guess?”

“Yes, I could but you are not an animal to be taken.”

“No, I am not but I want to feel the hunger in your eyes.”

“You do, huh? Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“Then allow me to show you the love that a beautiful women, such as your self, deserves from a man. To make you feel as desirable as you are.”

She removes the towel from my waist and sees my long, hard, erect, throbbing cock as I push her robe and nightgown to the floor in a single sweep. Her gentle touch to my cock only makes the throbbing worse. She wraps her arms around my neck as I pick her up and wraps her legs around my waist, opening herself to me as much as she could so I could sheath myself inside of her.

“Oh G-D, that feels so good!” she says as her eyes close after I thrust my long, hard, erect, throbbing cock into her as deeply as I could go without warning.

“That's an under statement. Your pussy is so warm, wet, tight and feels amazing just like the rest of you.”

Oh, Shit. Your cock and balls are larger then I expected but do feel so good.” She moved her hands to my shoulders and raised herself, riding me, slowly at first, then faster as I walked to my bedroom.

"You feel so fucking good!" I say as I lay her down at the edge of my bed and get her to let her legs fall to my sides so I could move more easily as I continue to thrust into her. 

As she reaches for me, I pick her back up and rearrange us on the bed.

Both of us sighed as skin touched skin again.

"Oh fuck. That feels even better." I moan as I hold her tightly at her hips. I ground her into the bed, pounding into her in long, hard, demanding strokes. My cock slid snugly against her walls, filling her completely, as she moaned with each stroke. I let go of one hip to slide my hand between us, pinching at her clitoris, and she screamed with pleasure. I felt her muscles flexing around my cock, milking it as I plunged it within her, as she reached blindly at the sheets around her.

"Come on, baby." She says as she thrust back at me, meeting each of my strokes evenly, matching her rhythm with my own.

"Oh fuck, I'm going to spill."

“Give it to me, baby and we will see what nature has in store for us.”

With that, I thrust back into her one last time with all that I had. She cried out as the sensation of me spilling my seed within her. It triggered an aftershock. I was lost in my release. All of my control was gone as I pounded into her fiercely. She held me tight as she moaned with each powerful thrust. Happily exhausted, I collapsed on top of her, still buried to the hilt inside her, pinning her to the bed. Not wanting to move, I rested and recovered with my face in the curve of her neck and my hot breath on her skin.

My cock slipped out of her after I turned both of us over so I could cradle her in my arms.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am great but I can hardly move!" she laughed.

“I don't want you too!”

“Good, then I won't.”

“What did you mean when you said, that we will see what nature has in store for us?”

“Exactly what you think.”

“Terrific! That would mean that you are not on contraceptives, correct?”

“Correct! Are you saying your happy about that?”

“Over joyed! Now sleep. Both of us are due on duty at 0700 for alpha shift.”

“Tonight, I will sleep better then I have in months.”

“Me too.”


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Kathryn be so focused on the tasks of being a starship Captain and getting her ship and crew home that she does not realize that she is pregnant until she is in labor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set eleven months after "Finding the Courage."

~ on the bridge.

“Captain!” Commander Chakotay yells after she passes out.

“Doctor to the bridge, medical emergency.”

“I am on my way.”

“No, I will take her to sick bay.” Lt. Tuvok says as he picks her up and walks to the turbo lift.

“Isiah!” she says after the lift doors close and she begins to regain consciousness.

“I will take to to him.” Tuvok tells her.

~ in the medical bay.

“Put her down here.” The doctor tells him as he picks up a medical tricorder.

“Is there anything I can do to assist you doctor?” I ask.

“Yes, ask Kes to come in here to assist me.”

“Why?”

“Because you are partly responsible for what is wrong with her.” He tells me after pulling me into a corner.

“What did I do?”

“She's crowning.” Computer engage privacy screen around bio-bed three.

“Why didn't she tell me?” I ask myself.

“She hasn't admitted that she is pregnant to herself, what would she have to tell you, Ensign?”

“You're right, Lt. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

“Computer create a holographic reproduction of a birthing chair in the right hand corner of medical section three.” I say just before I pick her up so that I can put her into it.

“Isiah?”

“I'm right here, Katie.”

“What's wrong with me?”

“Nothing serious. It will be over in a few hours.”

“Stay with me?”

“You know I will.”

~

“They are beautiful.” Kes says twenty two minutes later.

“At twenty five inches long and seven pounds – ten ounces apiece, they are definitely their daddy's sons.” The doctor tells me.

“Isiah?”

“Hello Beautiful. How are you feeling?”

“Much better. The cramping stopped.”

“The reason for it is gone.”

“What was wrong?”

“You were pregnant.”

“What?”

“The cramps that you felt were from labor and delivery.”

“Oh G-D, No. Don't tell me that I miscarried, please?”

“No, Katie. You carried them to term. The interesting thing is that you did not admit, even to yourself, that you were pregnant.”

“Them?”

“Yes, Katie. Two of the most beautiful little boys anyone has ever seen.” I tell her as I point to the beds they were in.

“I want to hold them.”

“One at a time.”

“That doctor says that they are their fathers sons. Kes says as she hands one of them to her.

“What does he mean by that?

“They are twenty five inches long and seven pounds – ten ounces apiece. How you hid them from yourself is a good question.”

“Aright! Will someone tell us, what's wrong with the captain?” Lt. Torres demands as she and Ensign Kim walk in.

“Absolutely nothing.” I tell them.

“Where is she?”

“Right here B'elanna. Thank you for your concern.”

“You're welcome. What made you pass out like that?”

“They did.”

“Well, who are the two of you? Welcome to the family and world. They are adorable.”

“Thank you.”

“Harry, come over here.”

“I see, B'elanna.”

“May I?” Harry questions as he motions to pick one of them up.

“Of course.”

“What are their names?”

“We don't know yet. They will be named at “Brit Milah” when they are eight days old.”

“What is a “Brit Milah” and why eight days old?”

“Brit Milah or Bris is a Jewish Tradition of circumcision, fulfilling G-D's covenant with Abraham.” The doctor informed them before I could.

“Well that is a sure fire way of knowing who your daddy is.” Lt. Torres says.

“Get some rest, captain, you'll need it.” The doctor tells her.

“Where is Isiah?”

“Sleeping on the floor to the right of the bio-bed.”

“He is as handsome as they are.”

“I think it is the other way around.” Kes says.

“You are right.”

“He was here first. What names do you think you will give to them?”

“I do not know, Kes. Do you have any suggestions?”

“Maybe? We could talk about it after you take a nap like the doctor told you too.”

“Okay.”

~ hours later.

“They are adorable, Kathryn.”

“Thank you, Chakotay.”

“Have you chosen names for them?”

“Not yet.”

“Oh, okay.”

“What's wrong?”

“I can not believe that you chose him over me!”

“There was never a choice, once we returned to Voyager. I want him, not you.”

“He is a child.”

“No, he is not and I am not going to argue with you.”

“Whatever!”

“Commander, that's enough. Leave my sick bay immediately!”

“Yes, doctor.”

“You love Ensign Kohen, don't you?” Kes asks.

“With my whole heart and soul! He completes me.”

“I believe he feels the same way about you!”

“He is the one who, unknowingly, invaded my dreams for more then two years. After I got back from 'new earth' I had to know the truth.”

“Which was?”

“If he felt for me, the same way I felt about him or was I imagining the hunger for me that I thought I saw in his eyes.”

“Obviously you weren't.”

“No and from that night on, I knew he was the only man for me.”

“Would you marry him, if he asked?”

“Of course! In less than a heart beat and I hope he will one day.”

Kes knew that I heard every word even though Katie didn't.


End file.
